The Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards
by Empress Tansy
Summary: Have you ever seen the People's Choice Awards, Teen's Choice Awards, or Kid's Choice Awards? Well, this is the same type of thing, but for Warriors! You can nominate your favorite stories for each category. You can nominate who you think is the best canon couple. You can even nominate who you want to host the show! Isn't that exciting? Read the first chapter to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Sometime in Early Newleaf

It was a dark and stormy night. Cinderheart and Lionblaze were trapped in their den, struggling to keep their children- Hollykit, Honeykit, and Brackenkit- from driving them insane. Hollykit had thrown her stuffed animals everywhere, Honeykit had scribbled all over the den walls with a permanent marker, and Brackenkit was busy pulling the heads off of his sisters' dolls. Lionblaze, not being able to take it anymore, finally decided to turn on the TV to drown out the sound of his annoying children. He wanted to watch the news, but as soon as the kits saw that the TV was on, they demanded the channel be changed to Catalodean.

"I want to watch _The Suite Life of Oak and Stormy_!" Hollykit cried.

"I want to watch _iSunny_!" Honeykit cried.

"I want to watch _Apprentice Mutant Samurai Cats_!" Brackenkit cried.

Sighing, Lionblaze turned on Catalodean. Whatever show was playing was on a commercial break, and during the break an announcement came on. A ginger she-cat was about to introduce a new event that had never been done before.

"Hello, I'm Tansy- the president of Feline Warrior Television Network. I own ClanTV, CrimeCatTV, and Catalodean, and I am pleased to announce that for the first time ever, my networks have decided to do _The Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards. _

Let me explain how this works. Here are the rules:

1. You can nominate any canon character to be the host. Let me repeat- it must be canon. For example, Brackenfur could host the award show. Jazzstar cannot.

2. There are several categories that awards will be given out to. You can nominate any story you would like to see have a chance to win.

3. You can nominate a cat to host the show by sending Tansy a private message. Do not nominate a host by reviewing this commercial.

4. You can nominate a story by sending Tansy a private message. Do not send a review with your nominations.

5. After a certain amount of time has passed, Tansy will count how many times a certain story has been nominated. The four stories for each category that received the most nominations will be the nominees.

6. After Tansy posts the nominees for each category, you can vote for who you want to win by sending Tansy a private message. Do not send your vote through a review.

Do you understand the rules? Yes? Good. Here are the categories for 2014's _Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards_:

*Best one-shot

*Best tragedy

*Best story about friendship

*Best romance

*Best action/adventure story

*Best fanfiction protagonist

*Most 'Interesting' fanfiction trollfic (I do not count _Starkit's Prophecy _as a trollfic. I think she was actually trying to write a good story. Besides, that automatically wins the award for 'Worst Warriors Story Ever'. I didn't think we needed a vote for that one. Additionally, I used the word 'interesting' just to be nice. That isn't exactly what I mean, if you know what I mean.)

*Best Fanfiction Spoof Show (Yes, Fastblaze, your 'World Tour' counts)

*Best canon protagonist (Any character that has had the POV)

*Best canon antagonist

*Best canon couple

*Best canon supporting character (Any character that has not had the POV)

Thank you for listening to Tansy's important message! Please nominate your favorite stories for each category! I will announce the nominees later this week. Remember, all votes are to be sent by private message. Reviews are to be used to say things like 'I hope (insert story) wins' or 'Tansy is super awesome'. Or whatever else you want to say. Just don't put your votes there. Let's get the nominations started!"

Lionblaze looked shocked by the announcement. "An award show? Has this ever been done before?"

"I don't know," Cinderheart replied. "But it sounds like fun."

"Can we vote? Can we vote?" Hollykit, Honeykit, and Brackenkit asked.

Their father nodded. "I think I'll nominate myself to be the host!"

_**(NOTICE: The nomination process has ended. Do not nominate any more stories or characters. The complete list of nominees is in Chapter 6.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Still Early Newleaf

Lionblaze collapsed on his chair, tired out from running his kids to soccer practice and ballet, scolding Brackenkit for destroying Honeykit's art project and for eating Hollykit's cupcake, and cleaning the entire den while Cinderheart watched 'Desperate Den Queens: ThunderClan Edition'. Turning on Catolodean, Lionblaze saw that another ad for the new award show was on.

"Hey y'all! It's everybody's favorite ginger camera-cat, Tansy! I'm just here to give a status report on the nomination process for the _Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards_! So far we have received many votes for nominees, and we're still accepting!

So far we've gotten:

4 stories nominated for Best One-shot

3 stories nominated for Best Tragedy

4 stories nominated for Best Story About Friendship

3 stories nominated for Best Romance

4 stories nominated for Best Action/Adventure

4 cats nominated for Best Fanfiction Protagonist

3 stories nominated for Most 'Interesting' Trollfic

6 stories nominated for Best Spoof

4 cats nominated for Best Canon Protagonist

3 cats nominated for Best Canon Antagonist

5 couples nominated for Best Canon Couple

6 cats nominated to be the host

So, please keep nominating stories and characters. I will not stop the nomination process until more are made, so it will be at least a few days. Please continue nominating things for each category. When I do decide to end the nominations, the four stories/characters with the most votes will be the nominees. Keep nominating!

In additional news, a new category has been added. You may now nominate stories for 'Best Warriors Crossover.' Thank you."

Lionblaze quickly wrote down how many stories had been nominated for each category. _Hm…Tansy still really needs more for the romance, trollfic, and canon antagonist sections, but still wants more nominated for every category. I think I'll nominate some story about me for one of the categories…_

"Lionblaze, just look at what your son did!" Cinderheart screeched.

The tom looked back at his mate, who was now covered in water.

"Brackenkit dumped a bucket of water on my head!" the she-cat cried. "You need to punish that boy! All you ever do is sit and watch TV. If you worked half has hard as I do-"

_**(A/N: So to sum things up- continue nominating stories/characters! I will announce the nominees for host tomorrow.)**_

_**(NOTICE: The nomination process has ended. Do not nominate any more stories or characters. The complete list of nominees is in Chapter 6.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

One More Day Into Newleaf

"Ugh...why did Cinderheart insist on being a stay-at-home mom when all she does is watch TV all day and make me do all the housework?" Lionblaze grumbled, vacuuming the den. Honeykit had spilled her Cheerios all over the floor, and Cinderheart was too busy doing nothing to help clean up the mess.

After the den was clean, the kits were bathed and tucked in their nests, and Cinderheart fell asleep on the kitchen floor, Lionblaze settled into his Lazy-boy to watch the game. Unfortunately, Cinderheart had put parental controls on the TV, so all Lionblaze could access was Catalodean. Surprise surprise, Tansy was doing another commercial.

"Hello, Warriors! It is day three of the nomination process! I am pleased to have so many people interested in this. I'd still like more nominations, though. I'd love to have more specifically for the following categories:

*Best Romance

*Best Spoof

*Most 'Interesting' Trollfic

*Best Canon Antagonist

*Best Canon Supporting Character

*Best Canon Couple

I will still accept nominations for all categories, though. I am reading every story that is nominated. If more than four are nominated for a category and were nominated the same number of times, I will pick the best written ones. So far we haven't run into that, but I've enjoyed reading these stories. The voting will be difficult, I think.

You can now vote for the host! Here are the canon characters that received nominations:

*Graystripe

*Lionblaze

*Foxleap

*Brambleclaw

*Cinderpelt

*Blackstar

*Jayfeather

*Ivypool

*Brokenstar

*Mapleshade

For your convenience, a poll has been set up on my profile. You can vote for the host that way or by sending in a private message. The other nominations will continue a few more days. Thank you."

Lionblaze's eyes widened as he listened to the list of cats nominated to be the host. _Yay! I was nominated! Wait...Graystripe was nominated, too? It would be funny if Millie was his co-host, but he and Silverstream won best couple! There could be a cat-fight! Haha! That would be funny. Jayfeather or Blackstar could make good hosts, too. I wonder who will win?_

"Lionblaze, why am I sleeping on the kitchen floor?" Cinderheart called angrily.

"Because you were avoiding doing housework, you lazy she-cat!" the tom shouted. _Why did I ever fall in love with her? Oh wait...it's because she makes awesome snickerdoodles. I'd do all the housework forever just for one of her snickerdoodles._

**_(NOTICE: This nomination process has ended. Do not nominate any more stories or characters. The complete list of nominees is in Chapter 6.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Another Day into Newleaf

"Father, Brackenkit ate my enchilada!" Honeykit wailed, staring at an empty plate.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. "Go tell your mother to make you another one."

The kit's eyes watered up at her dad's harsh words. "She can't. Mama and Poppyfrost are at the beauty salon. I want an enchilada!"

Brackenkit suddenly came into the kitchen, swinging on a vine. As he swung, he shouted, "Cockle doodle do, the cow says moo!"

"Ah!" Lionblaze cried, covering his ears. "I can't take it anymore! Go watch TV!"

Honeykit quickly stopped crying and ran to the TV set, turning it on. Her brother and sister chased after her, shouting about what show they wanted to watch. Catalodean won, and Tansy was doing another announcement.

"Hey, kits and apprentices! Do you like waffles? Firestar doesn't like waffles! Just kidding. I'm here with your daily update for _The Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards. _This is day four of the nomination process! I am pleased to see that 17 cats have already voted for a host! But wait...there's a three-way tie! We need more voters. I'll give you until Sunday to get your vote for host in if you haven't already.

Additionally, I have decided to discount _Hidden Prophecies_ as a choice for the trollfic category. Though not the best written story, the author was not trolling. Please vote for _Hope of a Clan_, or that one by Sunshineglitter, or the one about that angsty cat, or one of the many others. There are several to choose from.

Let's see...I would still like more nominations for these categories:

*Most 'Interesting' Trollfic

*Best Spoof

*Best Canon Protagonist

*Best Canon Antagonist

*Best Canon Supporting Character

*Best Canon Couple

I will continue the nomination process through Sunday. On Sunday I will release the official nominees for each category. You have until then to make your nominations. Thank you."

"Father, have you nominated anyone yet?" Hollykit asked, painting the couch purple.

"Yes I- Hollykit, stop!" Lionblaze cried when he realized what his daughter was doing. "Your mother's going to kill me!"

_**(NOTICE: The nomination process has ended. Do not nominate any more characters or stories. The complete list of nominees is in Chapter 6.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Another Day into Newleaf

"Yes, Poppy, just tell Berrynose you're too tired to clean," Cinderheart was meowing to her phone. "That's what I do with Lionblaze all the time. Works like a charm!"

Hollykit planted herself in front of her mother. "Brackenkit's hogging the remote!" she whined.

"Hush!" Cinderheart scolded. "Mommy's on the phone. Go complain to your father."

The kit sighed and walked away. _At least Daddy always lets me have my way, _she thought.

"Hollykit, Tansy's on TV again!" Brackenkit called.

Instantly forgetting she was mad at her brother, Hollykit ran into the TV room of their den to see the announcement.

"Hey, kits!" Tansy meowed. "It's day five of the nomination process for the _Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards_! Yay! I'm so happy everyone likes this idea so much. It makes me feel loved. Not really. It really makes me happy cuz I get more money! Hah! I'm making my networks worth so much more…anyway, let's get on with the announcement.

Nominating will end tomorrow! So if you haven't made your nominations, make them today! Or just before I make the next announcement. You can still nominate stories and characters for all of the categories! Remember, I will pick four from each category. I've got a few decided already because they've gotten so many votes, but there are still spots available!

I'd still like more nominations for the following categories:

*Most 'Interesting' Trollfic

*Best Spoof

*Best Canon Protagonist

*Best Canon Antagonist

*Best Canon Supporting Character

*Best Canon Couple

Additionally, if you still haven't voted for the host, please do so! There is a two-way tie! I'm not telling you who the tie is between, though. You'll have to wait until tomorrow for that. Hehe. I'm going to make you wait! Anyway, please vote if you haven't. If there is a two-way tie tomorrow at the time I get around to making my announcement, the two with the most votes will co-host the event.

Thanks for putting up with my fabulous announcements! Oh, if you've already nominated a story or character for a category, but thought of another one you'd like to see nominated, I will let you give me more. Yes, you can nominate for than one thing for each category. Aren't I nice?"

Hollykit jumped up from her seat and ran to her computer. "Brackenkit, log onto your computer! We have to vote for the host!"

"I'm going to nominate another trollfic!" Brackenkit mewed.

Honeykit came into the room, holding her iPad. "I just nominated another villain- the snake that killed Aunt Honeyfern!"

_**(A/N: I was asked why Hollykit, Honeykit, and Brackenkit have the same prefixes as Hollyleaf, Honeyfern, and Brackenkit. The answer is- because they do! Seriously though:**_

_**Hollykit: Her father is Lionblaze. Hollyleaf is Lionblaze's sister. Maybe he named his daughter after her.**_

_**Honeykit: Her mother is Cinderheart. Honeyfern is Cinderheart's sister. Maybe she named her daughter after her.**_

_**Brackenkit: His mother is Cinderheart. Brackenfur is Cinderheart's father. Maybe she named her son after him.**_

_**Yep. Tansy didn't do a whole lot of thinking with those names.)**_

_**(NOTICE: The nomination process has ended. Do not nominate any more stories or characters. The complete list of nominees is in Chapter 6.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Another Beautiful Day in Newleaf

"Daddy, Honeykit stole my dolly!"

"Daddy, Hollykit called me a meanie!"

"Daddy, Brackenkit ate my pudding!"

Lionblaze slammed his head on his desk. Who knew parenting would be so hard? Who knew his mate would run off to the mall with Poppyfrost every rainy day, leaving him home alone with three wild children?

"Okay, that's it!" he yowled. "If you three can't get along- no more TV until your kits have kits!"

Hollykit began to cry. "Daddy doesn't love me!" she sobbed.

"Daddy is a meanie-head!" Honeykit boo-hooed.

"My sisters are stupid furballs!" Brackenkit groaned.

Lionblaze sighed. "I'm going to watch _Extremely Strict Parenting Tips_ on TV. You all go to your rooms!"

The tom watched as his children flashed him mutinous looks before padding away. Sighing, Lionblaze collapsed in his Lazy-boy and turned on the TV. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to convince Cinderheart to remove the parental controls, so he was stuck watching Catalodean.

"Hello, it's Tansy again!" a pretty ginger she-cat was meowing. "I've got another update for the _Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards_! The nominations are over, the votes for host have been tallied, and I'm here to announce who the official nominees are! Isn't that exciting? Now let's get on with the announcement...

First up...the 2014 _Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards_ will be hosted by...yeah, I'm pausing for dramatic effect...Lionblaze and Jayfeather! Congratulations, boys!

Onto the nominees:

Your nominees for 'Best One-shot' are:

*You are my Sunshine by CrystalXShine

*StarClan Discovery by The Bad Wolf Girl

*Bramblestar's Letter by Tansyheart

*To Be the Best by Jay's Song

Your nominees for 'Best Warriors Crossover' are:

*Hollyleaf's Pokemon Journey by Leaffrost101

*Les Meowrables by eclectic. mouse

*Kirby Comes to the Forest by Destiny Willowleaf

*Warriors Meet Seekers by sammi133

Your nominees for 'Best Tragedy' are:

*Trapped in Ice by Reminiscent Lullaby

*Beautiful Insanity by Warriorcat890

*What is There to Do? by EmberFall

*Love, Loss, and the Search for a Place Called Home by Tansyheart

Your nominees for 'Best Story About Friendship' are:

*A Sliver of Light by Silver wolf rain  


*Find Me Where the Roses Grow by Mintiecool1

*GalaxyClan Challenge 1: Secrets of Life by Destiny Willowleaf

*Apprentice and Pregnant by malicent

Your nominees for 'Best Romance' are:

*Cross my Heart by CannibalisticKitten

*Blue Shadows by Blue1272000

*From Afar by EmberFall

*What is There to Do? by EmberFall (yes, this story was also nominated for 'Best Tragedy')

Your nominees for 'Best Action/Adventure' are:

*The Southern Clans: The Heart of a Badger by The Spirit That Comes At Night

*The Darkest of Hearts by Blossombird

*Snatched: The Story of Snowkit by Prin Pardus

*Warriors: Black and White by Petalwish (now being written by It ish Morning o3o)

Your nominees for 'Best Fanfiction Protagonist' are:

*Tansy (from Love, Loss, and the Search For a Place Called Home, The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show, and Win a Date with Nightcloud)

*Darksky and Snowstar (from Darksky and Snowstar Show)

*Blueshadow (from Blue Shadows)

*Whitepetal (from Warriors: Black and White)

Your nominees for 'Most "Interesting" Trollfic' are:

*Sunshinekit's Destiny by Sunshineglitter123

*The Sparkle Chronicles: Book 1: Sparklefur's Destiny by The Spam Queen

*Hope of a Clan by HopelightCuteness

*Obsidianwing's Quest by xxobsidianwingxx

Your nominees for 'Best Warriors Spoof' are:

*The Pinestep Show! (Warrior Cats, Fights, Truth or Dare, Pranks MORE) by nocabbages

*Fastblaze's World Tour by Fastblaze789

*Warrior's Couple's Counseling by Brighteyes of Thunderclan

*Win a Date with Nightcloud by Tansyheart (The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show was nominated the same number of times, but I decided not to allow myself to have two of my own nominated for the same category.)

Your nominees for 'Best Canon Protagonist' are:

*Ivypool

*Jayfeather

*Hollyleaf

*Firestar

Your nominees for 'Best Canon Antagonist' are:

*Mapleshade

*Tigerstar

*Hawkfrost

*Scourge

Your nominees for 'Best Canon Supporting Character' are:

*Sandstorm

*Ravenpaw

*Graystripe

*Cinderpelt

Your nominees for 'Best Canon Couple' are:

*Graystripe and Silverstream

*Firestar and Sandstorm

*Bumblestripe and Dovewing

*Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight

These are your nominees! You may vote for the winner of each category by sending me a private message. Please do! You will have a few days to get your votes in. Once I feel I have received enough votes, I will begin the actual award show. I will post two categories per chapter, because one chapter with the entire show would be really long. The categories will be presented in the order they appear here, with 'Best One-shot' presented first and 'Best Canon Couple' presented last. Start voting! My pm box better be flooded the next few days!"

Lionblaze turned the TV off and called his brother. "Hey, Jayfeather, did you know we're going to host the _2014 Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards_?...well, I think it will be fun...oh, stop being such a grump!...you're no fun...I'll tell Mom if you don't agree to do this...come on! All the ladies adore you!...Jayfeather? Jayfeather?" _Dang it! _the tom thought, _He hung up on me! I'd better call Mom..._


	7. Chapter 7

Behind the Scenes at the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards

Backstage

"Lionblaze, where'd you put my tux?"

"Mom just had it dry-cleaned. She's going to bring it here."

"Do you have yours?"

"No. Cinderheart had to sew a new button on it."

"So we're both completely unprepared."

"Pretty much, bro."

"Lovely. First I'm forced to host the award show, and now my mom's going to have to be here!"

"Grow up. She's not that bad."

"You're right, Lionblaze. She's the worst."

* * *

On the Green Carpet

"Hello, Rosepetal here with ClanTV News. I'm about to interview the cats nominated for 'Best Canon Protagonist'. Since Jayfeather's not here, let's start with you, Ivypool."

The silvery-white tabby smiled at the news reporter. "Sure, Rosey. What do you want to know?"

"First, tell the audience what you're wearing! It's beautiful!"

"I'm wearing a one-of-a-kind Daisy-do silk dress. Daisy designed it especially for me. See how the dark blue fabric brings out the color of my eyes?"

Rosepetal nodded. "Daisy's really outdone herself this time. That is a fantastic dress. Now, tell me how you feel about being nominated for 'Best Protagonist'."

Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "I'm so pleased! Finally I'm being noticed for something other than being Dovewing's sister!"

"I think we started noticing you a long time ago, Ivy. Even before the Dark Forest battle you've been seen as a much more awesome protagonist than your sister. She's just so immature!"

"I know," the nominee agreed. "She doesn't deserve this award. I do!"

The reporter nodded. "I agree completely. Thank you for speaking to me."

"No, thank you!"

"And good luck!" Rosepetal added. "Now let's talk to Hollyleaf. Where is...oh, there she is! Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!"

"Yes?"

The reporter padded up to the black she-cat. "I want to talk to you about your nomination for 'Best Protagonist'."

"Isn't it great?" Hollyleaf meowed. "Mom is just so proud of Jayfeather and me for being nominated! And she's so proud of Jayfeather and Lionblaze for hosting!"

Rosepetal nodded. "And will your mother be here tonight to watch her children?"

"Yep. Squirrelflight's been talking about this day non-stop for a week! She even made me this little green ear ribbon!" Hollyleaf pointed to the green bow on her left ear.

"I meant Leafpool when I asked if your mother was going to be here."

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. She's going to be here, too. So is Crowfeather. He said 'It's not everyday your non-evil kids get to be in an award show'. Ugh...at least Brambleclaw's going to be here, too."

Rosepetal tipped her head to one side. "So, I've got to ask. Which set of parents do you prefer: Leafpool and Crowfeather or Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw?"

"Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw of course!" the black she-cat exclaimed. "They're going to win 'Best Couple'. I know it."

"Well, thanks for letting me know. I'll be interviewing them later."

Hollyleaf nodded. "Sure thing."

Rosepetal glanced around for one more cat. "Firestar! Firestar!"

The ginger tom padded up to her. "Yes, Rosepetal?"

"Firestar, I'm with ClanTV News interviewing the cats nominated for 'Best Canon Protagonist'. Would you be willing to answer a few questions?"

"Sure."

The she-cat smiled. "Good. So how do you feel about being nominated?"

The ginger tom thought for a moment. "Well, I feel pretty awesome! I've never won an award before!"

"You're competing against two of your grandchildren and great-grandniece. How does that make you feel?"

"Hm...well, I'm more perfect than all of them, so pretty good. I'm also going to win 'Best Canon Couple' because Sandstorm and I are awesome together."

Rosepetal sighed. "Hm...you seem a little too confident."

"When you're the savior of the Clans, you can be a little confident."

"Well, on that note, thanks for letting my interview you!"

Firestar nodded. "You're welcome."

Rosepetal turned toward her brother, Toadstep, who was holding the camera. "We're going to take a short break now, but up next I'll be interviewing the nominees for 'Best Canon Antagonist'. Don't change the channel!"

_**(A/N: If you haven't voted for the winners, please do so. I'll give you a few days to get the votes in. Rosepetal is going to interview the antagonists, supporting characters, and couples before the show starts, so that gives you 3-4 days.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Behind the scenes at the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards

Backstage

"Jayfeather, get out of the bathroom! You've been in there forever!"

"Sorry for making myself presentable. I have an audience to impress, you know."

"Well, so do I!"

"You know all the ladies are here only to see me host. They don't care about you."

"Brother, I'm going to count to ten, and if you don't come out I'm calling Mom!"

"Lionblaze, chill! Just let me spray some Axe and then I'll be out!"

"Dude, don't use Axe! Use Old Spice- the ladies like that better."

"Really? Then how come I have more fangirls than you?"

"Just hurry it up already!"

* * *

On the Green Carpet

"Hello and welcome back to the 2014 _Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards_. I'm the Clans' best news reporter, Rosepetal, and I'm here to interview the nominees for 'Best Canon Antagonist'! I've got Mapleshade with me now. So, Maple, can I ask you some questions?"

"No."

Rosepetal narrowed her eyes. "Please? This interview's on live TV!"

"No."

"But the people want to know how you feel about being a nominee!"

"No.

"Surely you're happy you've been nominated?"

"No."

"So you're upset, then?"

"No."

"Can you say anything other than 'no'?"

"No."

Rosepetal heaved a sigh. "Well, this interview was a failure. Mapleshade's a grump. Let's talk to Tigerstar instead. He'll at least talk to me."

Two dark brown toms were signing autographs for a crowd of star-struck she-cats. Upon hearing the news reporter calling, they both turned to face the dark cream she-cat. One of the toms had amber eyes, the other had blue. The one with blue eyes flashed the camera a brilliant smile.

"Son," the tom with amber eyes growled, "she wants to interview me first."

"Father," the younger tom replied, "I must please the ladies. I am fabulous."

Rosepetal chuckled. "Sure you are, Hawkfrost. Anyway, can I ask you both some questions?"

"Of course!" Hawkfrost meowed. "Anything for a beautiful she-cat like you."

Tigerstar rolled his eyes. "Son, sometimes you embarrass me."

"So, Tigerstar, how do you feel about being nominated for 'Best Canon Antagonist'?"

"To be honest, I am very proud of myself. I knew I deserved such an honor, since I am truly evil."

Rosepetal nodded. "How about you, Hawkfrost?"

"What can I say?" he mewed. "The ladies love me."

"Okay...Tigerstar, do you have any advice for future villains?"

The tom nodded. "Be evil. Think bad thoughts. Think about murder. Remember- murder is fun. Don't listen to Firestar! Don't be a good and moral cat!"

The news reporter gave the villain a strange look. "Thank you...I think. Hawkfrost, what advice do you have?"

"Use Catene Cat Shampoo. It's for the handsome tom."

"I meant about being an antagonist."

Hawkfrost's eyes widened. "Oh. I thought you meant advice on how to be handsome like me. For everyone's convenience, I wrote down all of my advice in a book- How to be Handsome by Hawkfrost. It only costs three murder victims!"

Rosepetal blinked nervously. "What a...bargain. I think I'll go talk to Scourge now."

"Suit yourself," Tigerstar shrugged, turning back to the mass of she-cats behind him.

Hawkfrost flashed the camera another dazzling smile.

A tiny black tom padded up to the news reporter. "You want to interview me?"

"Yes. Would you answer a few questions?"

Scourge nodded. "Just a few, though."

Rosepetal smiled sweetly. "Thank you. First, how many dog teeth are on your collar now? You've added some more lately, I know."

"I now have 19 teeth on my collar- one for every dog I've killed. I've also killed 72 cats."

"That's a lot!"

Scourge smiled. "Yep. Don't mess with me!"

"So, do you think you'll beat Tigerstar and win the award?"

"I don't care whether I win or not. If Tigerstar wins, though, I'll just kill him again. His stomach could use another slice."

Rosepetal glanced at her camera-cat, slightly creeped out. "Maybe this interview wasn't such a good idea."

"Whatever," Scourge muttered. "I'm going to go get some cotton candy. See you later!"

Toadstep turned his camera so that it faced him. "I still think Brokenstar should have been a nominee! How did he not get any nominations at all?"

"Because he's nice now," Rosepetal meowed. "Anyway, we're going to take another commercial break. When we come back I'm going to interview the nominees for 'Best Canon Supporting Character'!"

_**(A/N: Rosepetal and Toadstep are having a hard time. And what is going on with the hosts backstage? Anyway, if you haven't voted yet, please do! There are some stories/cats that I'm pretty sure will win already, but some of the other categories are super close.**_

_**Side note: I've been swamped with homework lately, so Win a Date with Nightcloud will probably be put on hold until the weekend. I don't have time to write an episode write now...this thing only takes about 10 minutes. **_

_**Extra Side note: In the bonus scene of 'The First Battle' there's a cat named Tansy! Yay, my name is canon now. :) )**_


	9. Chapter 9

Behind the Scenes at the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards

Backstage

"Lionblaze, where are my notecards?"

"On the table in our dressing room."

"Okay."

"I still can't believe you didn't memorize the things you want to say."

"I just feel more confident if I have- wait, what are all these spots on my cards?!"

"Barbecue sauce."

"We're supposed to be getting ready for the show- not eating!"

"Chill, Jayfeather. I'm not going to host the show on an empty stomach."

"Well, did you have do drip your sauce all over?"

"Yes."

* * *

On the Green Carpet

"Hello! Rosepetal still here with ClanTV News. I'm back on the green carpet, and now I'm ready to interview the nominees for 'Best Supporting Character'. Let's start with you, Ravenpaw."

"Okay," the black tom meowed, smiling at the camera.

"How do you feel about being a nominee?"

"Oh, I'm super excited! I haven't been on a vacation in ages! I never thought that my first vacation would be to an award show!"

Rosepetal nodded. "Not only do you get to see the award show, you also get an awesome seat and the possibility to win a catrophy- that's a cat-shaped trophy, of course."

"Well, I'm just happy to be here. I don't care if I win. I didn't even vote for myself!"

"Are you even supposed to vote, Ravenpaw?"

The tom shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like voting for Sandstorm, so I did."

"Alrighty then. Thank your for speaking with me. I'm going to talk to everyone's favorite ginger she-cat now."

"Bye."

Sandstorm and Graystripe padded up to the news reporter. "I heard you had some questions for us," Sandstorm meowed.

"I sure do!" Rosepetal confirmed.

Graystripe smiled. "Well, ask away! Ask us anything!"

"Okay. Graystripe- do you love Silverstream of Millie more? Sandstorm- who is your favorite kit?"

"You can't ask us that!" Sandstorm hissed.

Rosepetal tipped her head to one side. "You said I could ask anything. So answer my questions."

"Fine," Sandstorm growled. "My favorite kit is Squirrelflight. At least she didn't get pregnant illegally and then dump the kids on someone else!"

Graystripe looked away from the camera. "I really can't answer. Millie's watching at home."

"Thank you, Graystripe," Rosepetal meowed. "You just answered the question."

"No I didn't!"

"But everyone will know what you mean! Anyway, you and Silverstream were nominated for 'Best Canon Couple', so I'll be interviewing you again."

"Oh great!" the tom meowed, rolling his eyes. "Millie's supposed to be taking care of Briarlight, but she'll probably dump our daughter on her siblings to come down here and embarrass me! Again!"

"And that will be lovely," Rosepetal meowed. "but for now, I'm going to talk to Cinderpelt."

Graystripe flashed the camera a mutinous look, and then whipped around to stalk off. Sandstorm hurried after him.

A gray tabby she-cat hobbled over to Rosepetal. "So you want to speak to me?"

"Yep. Mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

Rosepetal bounced happily. "Great! First, since you're everybody's favorite character, do you think you'll win?"

Cinderpelt shook her head. "No. I'm such a minor character, and I died too early. I'm sure no one even remembers who I am."

"Dude, everyone knows who you are! Firestar's first apprentice, excellent medicine cat, mentor of Firestar's daughter..."

"Well, I am pretty awesome, I guess," the she-cat's eyes glazed over. "Isn't Firestar cute..."

Sandstorm stormed up to the younger she-cat. "I told you never to say that again! He never loved you! He only loved me! And that stupid tortie medicine cat...but he really only loved me! Me! Me! Me! Not you!"

Rosepetal quickly turned away from the she-cats. "Well, I didn't see that coming. I guess somebody's a little jealous. And possessive. Anyway, we'll be right back to interview the cutest couples ever!"

Toadstep looked into the camera lens seriously. "I'm pretty sure one of those couples ain't cute. Dovewing doesn't deserve _any _cat!"

"Oh, you shut up!" his sister cried. "You don't know anything about love!"

_**(A/N: Some of the categories are really close. I've got a couple three-way-ties and bunch of two-way-ties. I think I can safely say who's going to win 'Best Canon Protagonist', 'Best Canon Supporting Character', and 'Best Canon Couple'. I love knowing who's going to win before all of you. I feel so powerful...)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Behind the Scenes at the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards

Backstage

"Lionblaze, are you almost ready?"

"I've lost my eyeliner!"

"Why on earth do you need eyeliner?"

"It's stage make-up, Jayfeather."

"And you need it because..."

"So my face looks beautiful for the camera."

"I'm glad I don't need to wear that gunk."

"Dude, have you seen your face?"

"No."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, bro."

"Just hurry up! The show starts in only ten minutes!"

"Don't worry so much! I'll be ready!"

* * *

On the Green Carpet

"Hello, Rosepetal still here with ClanTV News! I'm reporting all the action here at the _Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards_, and my favorite brother, Toadstep, is the awesome camera-cat filming everything! Anyway, I've interviewed the nominees for 'Best Canon Protagonist', 'Best Canon Antagonist', and 'Best Canon Supporting Character.' Now I'll be interviewing the nominees for 'Best Canon Couple'. First up is Graystripe and Silverstream!"

The silver she-cat gave the camera a sweet look. "It's lovely to be here tonight."

Her mate nodded. "Yep." His amber eyes then grew worried. "Um...just change the channel for a moment, Millie. You probably won't like this interview very much."

"Worried about how your current mate will react, Graystripe?" Rosepetal asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I've been nominated for 'Best Canon Couple', but Millie wasn't! She's been furious since she found out!"

Silverstream smiled. "At least she realizes you still love me the most."

"The entire fandom knows that, Silver," the reporter informed the she-cat.

"Hey, now, I do love Millie," the tom meowed.

"Just not as much as me."

Graystripe stared down at the ground. "That is true."

Rosepetal held her microphone up to Silverstream. "So, how confident are you that you'll win?"

"Well, Graystripe and I have one of the most famous relationships," the she-cat replied, "but the other nominees have good relationships, too. I think we all have a good chance of winning."

"I kind of hope we don't win," the tom muttered. "Then maybe Millie won't be too mad."

The reporter nodded. "Millie's going to be mad. You'll definitely win."

Graystripe sighed. "That's what I figured. It's hard having the best relationship ever."

"Well, thank you for speaking with me. I'm going to talk to Firestar and Sandstorm now," Rosepetal meowed.

Silverstream smiled. "Thank you! Tell Firestar and Sandstorm I wish them the best!"

"I will!" the reporter said as she padded away from the couple. "Firestar!" she called.

The ginger tom and his mate strolled over to Rosepetal. "Hi," the leader meowed.

"Hello, I'm with ClanTV News," Rosepetal meowed. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Not if they're about Spottedleaf or Cinderpelt," Sandstorm muttered.

The reported sighed. "You are just a joy to interview, Sandy."

"Isn't she?" Firestar meowed. "I haven't even mentioned Spottedleaf in an entire moon!"

"But you sleep talk," the pale ginger she-cat growled. "You don't want to know the kind of things you say about her when-"

"Okay!" Rosepetal interrupted. "I just want to know how you feel about being nominated for 'Best Canon Couple'!"

Firestar smiled confidently. "I'm so proud of myself. Sandy and I really do have the best relationship in the entire world. We're so going to win this thing."

"I doubt it," Sandstorm hissed. "Dovewing and Bumblestripe will probably win. At least _she_ doesn't keep talking about her ex!"

"That's because she's over Tigerheart," Rosepetal meowed. "Firestar is never going to get over Spottedleaf, is he?"

The ginger she-cat shook her head. "No. I'll always be second-best to him."

"Spotty..." the tom sighed dreamily.

"You mongrel!" Sandstorm snarled. "Stop thinking about Spottedleaf! I'm your mate! Do you want some other couple to win?"

Rosepetal laughed. "I think I'll leave you two alone now. I'm going to go see if Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are around..."

"My daughter has a better mate than me!" Sandstorm cried. "At least Brambleclaw was never torn between her and another she-cat!"

"Whatever," the reporter shrugged, padding away. "Brambleclaw! Squirrelflight! Speak to me!"

The couple padded over to Rosepetal. Brambleclaw flashed the camera a confident look.

"Hello, you two," the reporter began. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure!" Brambleclaw meowed.

Rosepetal nodded. "Good. My first question is: Squirrelflight, what is wrong with your mother?"

"Who knows?" the dark ginger she-cat sighed. "Sometimes she gets kind of unbearable. She can be a bit bossy and controlling, especially when it comes to my father."

"I can see that. He still seems to like Spottedleaf."

The she-cat nodded. "Yep. He can be pretty annoying sometimes."

Rosepetal smiled. "My brother is pretty annoying, too."

"Hey!" Toadstep cried.

"You be quiet," the reporter hissed. "I'm doing an interview!"

"Interview meeeeee!" someone cried, racing up to the camera.

Rosepetal sighed. "Dovewing, I'm busy right not. Wait your turn."

The she-cat shook her head. "The people need to see me! I'm in a better relationship than all these other couples, so you should only focus on meeeee!"

"So where's your mate, then?"

"Who? Bumblestripe? I have no idea."

The reporter rolled her eyes. "I'm interviewing the couples. Go get Bumblestripe, and then I'll interview you."

"But I want to be interviewed now! Look at me! I'm fabulous! I deserve to win the award! Everyone- look at meeeee!"

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes. "Is it just me or is she really annoying?"

"It ain't you," Squirrelflight muttered. "Come on. Let's go see if Leafpool needs help getting the boys ready to host."

"Meeee!" Dovewing continued to cry, twirling around in front of the camera.

Rosepetal glanced at her imaginary watch. "Oh, look at the time! It's time for a commercial break! When we come back, the award show will begin! Stay tuned!"

"I deserve to win! Meeeee!"

_**(A/N: The next chapter will begin the award show. The awards will be presented in this order-**_

_**Chapter 11: 'Best One-shot' and 'Best Warriors Crossover'**_

_**Chapter 12: 'Best Tragedy' and 'Best Story about Friendship'**_

_**Chapter 13: 'Best Romance' and 'Best Action/Adventure'**_

_**Chapter 14: 'Best Fanfiction Protagonist' and 'Most "Interesting" Trollfic'**_

_**Chapter 15: 'Best Warriors Spoof' and 'Honorary Worst Warriors Fanfiction Ever Written' (That one didn't need a vote. You all can guess what story wins that.)**_

_**Chapter 16: 'Best Canon Protagonist' and 'Best Canon Antagonist'**_

_**Chapter 17: 'Best Canon Supporting Character' and 'Best Canon Couple'**_

_****__**You may continue to vote up until the category you wish to vote for has been presented its award. For example: you can vote for 'Best Fanfiction Spoof' until the winner for that category has been announced.)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Behind the Scenes at the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards

Backstage

"Come on, Jayfeather! The show starts in one minute!"

"Hang on! I can't find my bow tie!"

"It's on your neck!"

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, how was I supposed to know that?"

"Look in the mirror!"

"I can't!"

"Right. Well, anyway, we need to go! Now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

Two tom cats padded out onto a well-lit stage, standing in front of a crowd of at least a thousand cats. The golden tabby tom smoothed his tuxedo luxuriously, flashing the audience a brilliant smile. The gray tom padded to the podium standing on the center of the stage, and he seemed to be grumbling about something under his breath. The golden warrior shouldered his brother sharply, sending him a warning glare before turning to the audience.

"Hello and welcome to the 2014 Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards! I'm Lionblaze, your host for this fabulous evening!"

"I love you, Lionblaze!" A white she-cat cried from the front row.

The warrior stared down at her. "Thank you, Icecloud, but you know I'm taken."

The other tom on stage sighed loudly. "I'm Jayfeather," he mumbled, "you're other host."

"Oh, brother, do be more cheerful!" Lionblaze scolded. "This is the first Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards ever!"

"We love you, Jay-Jay!" every other she-cat in the audience shouted wildly.

Jayfeather blinked in surprise, and then a smile spread across his face. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

A tabby-and-white she-cat suddenly ran out on the stage. "Oh, Jaykins, you've got a little something on your face. Let Mommy clean you up!"

"Mother, get off of the stage!" Jayfeather spat.

Lionblaze collapsed on the stage floor, laughing. "Oh, dude, this is too funny! Little _Jaykins _still needs his mommy to clean him up!"

"Lionblaze, get up!" Leafpool ordered. "And stand up straight! Good posture is essential for a healthy well-being! And do straighten up your bow tie! Oh, let me fix it for you."

Now Jayfeather was the one who got to laugh. "It looks like I'm not the only one who still needs his mommy to fix everything!"

Once Leafpool was satisfied with her sons' appearances, she stood back to admire her work. "Oh, don't you two look so handsome! Crowy, get up here and take a picture of our boys!"

Three large, broad-shouldered toms padded onto the stage, wearing blue security vests. None of the three were Crowfeather.

"Leafpool, you're stalling the show," the head security guard growled. "Go away and let the hosts present the first award."

"But Brokenstar, I need to take pictures of my little boys!"

Brokenstar rolled his eyes. "Have it your way." He turned to face his companions. "Blackstar, Darkstripe- drag this she-cat off stage!"

The dark tabby's minions nodded compliantly and grabbed the she-cat and roughly dragged her away. Brokenstar then glanced at the hosts. "Carry on, then."

Lionblaze and Jayfeather watched as Brokenstar followed Blackstar and Darkstripe. "Well..." the golden host meowed. "Shall we present the first award?"

Jayfeather nodded, glancing at a pink notecard, even though he wouldn't be able to read it. "The first category to be presented is for the 'Best One-shot'."

"How can you read that?" Lionblaze asked.

"I'm not. I just thought it would look more official if I had notecards. I borrowed them from Mom."

"Oh," the co-host mewed. "Anyway, the nominees for 'Best One-shot' are You are my Sunshine by CrystalXShine, StarClan Discovery by The Bad Wolf Girl, Bramblestar's Letter by Tansyheart, and To Be the Best by Jay's Song."

Jayfeather unfolded the pink notecard and handed it to Lionblaze, who read the name of the winner silently. The gray medicine cat then looked out into the audience, and began to speak dramatically. "And the winner is..."

"To Be the Best!" Lionblaze announced. "Congratulations, Jay's Song! The people have spoken, and you have the best Warriors one-shot!"

"And what does Jay's Song get for winning?" Jayfeather asked.

"Bragging rights!" the golden warrior meowed. "Seriously, tell everyone! Make sure every writer knows how awesome you are!"

The gray host nodded. "You wrote a wonderful story, Jay's Song, and I enjoyed it very much."

Lionblaze smiled at a passing camera, operated by Toadstep. "Moving on to the next category. The nominees for 'Best Warriors Crossover' are Hollyleaf's Pokemon Journey by Leaffrost101, Les Meowsrables by eclectic. mouse, Kirby Comes to the Forest by Destiny Willowleaf, and Warriors Meet Seekers by sammi133!"

"Warriors crossovers are always interesting to read," Jayfeather mewed. "I'd love to see one for Warriors and The Lion King 2."

"Tell Tansy," Lionblaze meowed. "She's basically our slave anyway, so I'm sure you could force her to write one."

The blind host nodded. "I should do that. Maybe I could convince Brokenstar to hold her hostage until she agrees."

"But now it's time to announce the winner," Lionblaze meowed, unfolding a second pink notecard. "And your winner for 'Best Warriors Crossover' is..."

"Hollyleaf's Pokemon Journey!" Jayfeather finished. "Good for you, Leaffrost101! You have the best crossover! Not that I'm biased or anything, but it _is _about my sister."

"The greatest sister any pair of toms could have!" Lionblaze agreed. "Anyway, brag about it, Leaffrost101! Tell all your friends! Tell your family! Tell the Queen of the United States!"

"Um, brother, the United States doesn't have a queen," Jayfeather informed him. "They have a president."

Lionblaze shrugged. "How should I know what kind of government the US has? I'm a cat!"

The gray host nodded. "And we're from England. Yay us!"

"On that note," the golden warrior meowed, "we're going to take a short break. Coming up next will be the categories for 'Best Tragedy' and 'Best Story about Friendship'."

"Vote Hollyleaf for 'Best Canon Protagonist'!" Jayfeather cried before the show went to commercial.


	12. Chapter 12

At the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards

The hosts stood at the podium on stage, staring out into the large crowd of cats. Seeing that the commercial break had ended, Lionblaze brought the cats' attention back to the show.

"And we're back!" he meowed loudly. "Are you ready to find out who won some more categories?"

Jayfeather groaned. "We presented two already. Can't we be done?"

His brother shook his head. "We were voted to host the show. We have to present all of the categories!"

"Ugh...why was my name even submitted?"

Lionblaze shrugged. "Beats me. Leafpool probably nominated us both a hundred times so we won."

"Well, let's get this over with," Jayfeather meowed. "We will now announce the winner for 'Best Tragedy."

"The nominees for 'Best Tragedy' are: Trapped in Ice by Reminiscent Lullaby, Beautiful Insanity by Warriorcat890, What is There to Do? by Emberfall, and Love, Loss, and the Search for a Place Called Home by Tansyheart," Lionblaze reminded the viewers, reading off of a pink notecard.

The gray host too a deep breath, pausing dramatically before speaking. "And the winner is...Trapped in Ice!"

"Congratulations, Reminiscent Lullaby!" the golden warrior meowed. "You've won bragging rights!"

"The best prize on the market!" Jayfeather added. "Seriously though, this was a great story! If you haven't read it, please do so. I think you'll enjoy it!"

Lionblaze turned to face his brother. "You know what ice reminds me of?"

"What?"

"Icecloud- just one of the many, many, many she-cats who's had a crush on me," the golden warrior mewed.

Jayfeather sighed. "I can't see why any she-cat would like you. You're getting to be just like Berrynose!"

"Yeah, well..." his brother sputtered, "you're mean! No she-cat likes you!"

"Half Moon does," the gray tom retorted. "So does Willowshine, even though she won't admit it."

Lionblaze looked confused. "I thought she hated you."

"It's only an act. No she-cat is immune to my awesomeness."

An angry voice sounded from the audience. "Get on with the show!" Mousefur screeched. "No one cares about your love life! We want to see who won each category!"

"Bossy much?" Lionblaze growled.

Jayfeather nodded in agreement. "Fine," he sighed, glaring down at the wiry she-cat. "We'll present the next category now."

Lionblaze picked up another notecard. "The nominees for 'Best Story About Friendship' are: A Sliver of Light by Silver wolf rain, Find Me Where the Roses Grow by Mintiecool1, GalaxyClan Challenge 1: Secrets of Life, by Destiny Willowleaf, and Apprentice and Pregnant by malicent."

"Apprentices are getting pregnant now?" the medicine cat gasped. "What's this world coming to?"

"Well, she-cats can get pregnant very young, so I guess it's possible."

Jayfeather shook his head sadly. "Next you'll tell me medicine cats are having kits!"

"Um, brother, are you forgetting something?"

The blind tom looked confused for a moment before realizing something. "Oh right, they do. And then they 'forget' to tell the father, dump the kids on their sister, and pretend to be the over-protective aunt until some crazy guy tries to kill us and our fake mother finally tells the truth."

"Still bitter?" Lionblaze meowed.

"Maybe a little."

The golden warrior shrugged. "At least Ashfur didn't succeed in his plan of revenge. Anyway, let's announce who won. The winner for 'Best Story About Friendship' is...Apprentice and Pregnant!"

Jayfeather gasped in shock. "A story about breaking the Warrior Code is written really well?"

Lionblaze hurriedly skims through a copy of A Warrior's Guide to the Warrior Code. "Um, brother, it technically isn't against the Code. There's nothing in here that says they can't. Besides, aren't the canon stories pretty much about cats who break the Code? Firepaw eats before feeding his Clan, Fireheart and Graystripe feed RiverClan before ThunderClan, Yellowfang has kits, Graystripe and Silverstream have kits, Mom and Dad have kits. It's a wonder anyone follows the Code anymore!"

"Oh. Well, Hollyleaf would be very disappointed in them."

"Don't be such a grump, Jay," the golden tom meowed. "Congratulations, malicent! Please excuse my brother. He's hard to handle sometimes. I, for one, loved your story."

Jayfeather shrugged. "I really don't like much of anything or anyone. Except for Half Moon, that is."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Could you please have a good attitude for once?"

"Hey, look!" the gray tom exclaimed. "It's time for another commercial! We'll be right back after a few messag-"

"Don't change the subject!" Lionblaze growled. "Anyway, when we come back, we'll present the winners for 'Best Romance' and 'Best Action/Adventure'. Stay tuned!"

_**(A/N: Destiny Willowleaf- yes, I'll probably do a recap at the end. Might say what places everybody got, might not. I don't want anyone to feel bad about getting fourth place. I might just announce the places for the categories with canon cats as nominees, since they can't have their feelings hurt.)**_


	13. Chapter 13

At the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards

"And we're back!" Lionblaze announced. "Who's ready to here some more winners?"

"I'm ready to be done with this," Jayfeather muttered.

His brother whacked him with a golden tail. "Don't be such a grump. I'll let Brokenstar allow Mom to come back out here!"

"You wouldn't!" the blind tom gasped. "Well then, I am so excited to be today. I also love my mother very much! And Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, and Crowfeather, too! In fact, I just love everyone!"

"Whoa there, bro," Lionblaze meowed. "Let's not get carried away now. You wouldn't want anyone to think you're out of character."

Jayfeather shrugged. "I guess you're right. Let's get on with the show, then."

The golden tom glanced at a pink notecard. "Up next will be the category of 'Best Romance'. The nominees are: Cross My Heart by CannibalisticKitten, Blue Shadows by Blue1272000, From Afar by Emberfall, and What is There to Do? by Emberfall."

Lionblaze handed his brother a second pink notecard- the one containing the name of the winner. The gray tom unfolded it slowly, pausing after doing so as if he were reading it. "Wait," Jayfeather growled, "why am I holding the card? I'm blind! I can't read!"

"Oh...my bad," Lionblaze muttered. "I forgot you'd already been told who won for each category. I'm the one who needs the notecards."

Jayfeather snorted. "I thought you were going to memorize the cards so neither of us had them."

"Well, that failed. Just announce the winner!"

"Fine. And the winner for 'Best Romance' is...What is There to Do?!"

Lionblaze clapped his paws. "Good for you, Emberfall! This story was also nominated for the 'Best Tragedy' category, but lost to Trapped in Ice. I'm glad it won this time!"

Jayfeather nodded. "Congratulations, Emberfall. You deserve all the bragging rights you can get! That was an awesome story!"

"Yes it was, yes it was," the golden host meowed. "Great writing."

"And now for the next category," the gray tom began, "we will be presenting the winner for 'Best Action/Adventure'!"

Lionblaze nodded. "This was actually really close. Two of the stories had the same number of votes up until two days ago. We weren't sure who was going to win!"

"But the winner truly deserves it, in my opinion," Jayfeather added. "It's one of my slave's favorite stories here on FF!"

"Sh! Jay, we can't be telling people Tansy's our personal slave!"

The blind tom shrugged. "I'm not the one who said her name. Anyway, the nominees for 'Best Action/Adventure' are: The Southern Clans: Heart of a Badger by The Spirit That Comes At Night, The Darkest of Hearts, by Blossomwind, Snatched: The Story of Snowkit, by Prin Pardus, and Warriors: Black and White, by Petalwish."

Lionblaze unfolded the next pink notecard, taking a dramatic pause and flashing the camera a dazzling look. "And the winner is...Warriors: Black and White!"

"This was truly an amazing story, started by Petalwish and finished by It ish Morning o3o," Jayfeather added. "Both authors did an amazing job on this. In fact, the protagonist from the story, Whitepetal, was even nominated for 'Best Fanfiction Protagonist'."

"Personally, I love the character of Whitepetal," the golden host added. "She's such a strong personality who doesn't let her brother or her Clan's harsh rules stand in her way."

The gray tom nodded. "Congratulations, Petalwish and It ish Morning o3o!"

"Take your bragging rights and enjoy them!" Lionblaze added.

Jayfeather glanced at his imaginary watch. "I think it's time for another commercial break! Or maybe a water break me me. I'm so thirsty!"

"Yeah, this stage is really hot," the golden tom agreed. "When we come back, it will be time to present the winners for 'Best Fanfiction Protagonist' and 'Most "Interesting" Trollfic'."

"So stay tuned!" the blind host meowed. "And don't be alarmed. We don't keep a certain ginger camera-cat named Tansy hostage or work her like a slave."

_**(A/N: Someone commented that they noticed that most of the winners were stories that had been up a while, had large numbers of chapters, and had a large number of reviews. That is correct. Most of the stories that were submitted to me were like that. I didn't get many 'new' stories submitted for any category. I did take a look at the popularity of some of the stories before I posted the official list of nominees because up until a day before I wrote all that down, I had some ties. I needed something to be a tie-breaker in case no one else submitted a story before then. With the winners, I haven't had any ties in a few days, so thankfully I haven't needed a tie-breaker. The votes were more spread out. So far, only one category did had a skewed vote, but there are more skewed categories with the canon characters.)**_


	14. Chapter 14

At the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards

Jayfeather stood by the podium on stage, looking rather bored. When Lionblaze nudged him sharply, the gray tom brought everyone's attention back to the awards. "We're back everybody! Did you all enjoy those commercials?"

"We would have if we had seen them," the golden tom added. "But we just get to stand here and be bored for five minutes."

"On that happy note, let's present the next award," Jayfeather meowed. "The next category is 'Best Fanfiction Protagonist'."

Lionblaze sighed. "This isn't my favorite category. I'm not in it! I can't wait until we get to the canon protagonist part."

"Um, brother?" the blind tom meowed, "You weren't nominated for 'Best Canon Protagonist'."

"Well, I should have been! I'm ruggedly handsome and invincible! The ladies love me!"

Jayfeather shrugged. "I guess they love me more. I _was _nominated."

"Whatever," Lionblaze growled. "Just announce who the nominees were."

"The nominees for 'Best Fanfiction Protagonist' are Tansy, who's from Love, Loss, and Search for a Place Called Home, _The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show_, and _Win a Date with Nightcloud_, Darksky and Snowstar from _Darksky and Snowstar Show, _Blueshadow from Blue Shadows, and Whitepetal from Warriors: Black and White."

Lionblaze thought about the contestants for a moment. "Tansy's appeared from a lot of things. How do we know which thing she was nominated for?"

"It's weird actually," Jayfeather meowed. "She was nominated to be the best protagonist from all three things she's appeared in the same number of times, so the human Tansy just lumped them all together."

"I like her best as a camera-cat and director," the golden warrior meowed.

The blind cat shrugged. "Whatever. I like all of the protagonists that were nominated. I'd have to say out of the five, Whitepetal is my favorite. She's a likable character who doesn't let her brother or leader stand in her way!"

Lionblaze nodded. "That is very true. She's a great character." He unfolded a pink notecard, and then studied it dramatically. "And your winner for 'Best Fanfiction Protagonist' is...Tansy!"

"We'd let her come out here and give a speech, but we've got her locked in a tiny room backstage," Jayfeather meowed. "If we let her come out here, she'd just complain about how she's too busy with her off-computer life and has a bunch of boring essays to write, so it would be a boring speech."

"Yep," the golden tom added. "No one needs to hear Tansy say that she's so grateful to even be nominated and how she doesn't deserve to win and how awesome all of her fans are. No one needs to hear the speech she actually had prepared in case she won."

Jayfeather looked confused. "Didn't you pretty much just give her speech for her?"

"Oh. I guess I did. Anyway, she's really thankful and loves you all."

"She's too sweet and sappy," the blind host growled. "Let's move on to the next category."

Lionblaze nodded. "The next award we present will be for the 'Most "Interesting" Trollfic'. Your nominees were Sunshinekit's Destiny by Sunshineglitter123, The Sparkle Chronicles 1: Sparklefur's Destiny by The Spam Queen, Hope of a Clan, by HopelightCuteness, and Obsidianwing's Quest, by xxobsidianwingxx."

Jayfeather recoiled in horror as the list of trollfics was read out loud. "All of these are awful! At least Sparklefur's Destiny was written like that on purpose, and it's funny, but those other ones are horrible! HopelightCuteness even tries to convince the reader that cats should be vegetarian! We're cats! We eat meat!"

"Whoa...calm down, brother," the golden host meowed. "At least Hope of a Clan wasn't nominated for 'Best...something'."

"That's true," the gray tom meowed. "If it had been, that would be a tragedy."

Lionblaze laughed. "Yeah, but a comical one! Anyway, the winner is..."

"Obsidianwing's Quest!" Jayfeather announced.

"That one is so awful!" the golden warrior meowed. "Did you know that Obsidianwing felt uncomfortable when she saw Leopardstar without clothes on? We're cats! We don't wear clothes! It would have made _me _uncomfortable if I had seen her _with _clothes on!"

"And what is it with all these Mary-Sues loving Firestar?" the blind host added. "Is he really that great?"

Lionblaze shrugged. "They all seem to think so."

Jayfeather heaved a sigh. "These trollfics are giving me a headache. Go to commercial!"

"Alright. Go take an aspirin," the golden host meowed. "When we come back, we'll be presenting the awards for 'Best Warriors Spoof' and 'Honorary Worst Warriors Fanfiction Ever Written'. Stay tuned!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A/N: Sorry for the screw up. I have this and Win a Date with Nightcloud saved on the manager under acronyms that both start with W, and this is chapter 15 of the WCAs, so I guess I posted episode 15 of that instead. Hehe...sometimes I don't pay attention to what I'm doing. Here's the correct chapter/episode/non-commercial.)**_

At the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards

"Welcome back!" Jayfeather meowed, ready to get the show up and running again. "I hope you all enjoyed those marvelous commercials while I enjoyed a marvelous aspirin."

"Feelin' better, bro?" Lionblaze asked.

The gray tom nodded. "Yep. Now as long as I don't have to think about anymore trollfics, I should be fine."

"You do know we're going to present an award for the worst Warriors story, right?"

Jayfeather closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Don't make me think about _that story_. It's not even fit to be called a story! It made my eyes bleed, and I'm blind!"

"It really is a bad story," the golden host meowed. "Anyway, first let's present the award for 'Best Warriors Spoof'.

"Oh good. We get to present a good category first," the blind host sighed with great relief. "All the spoofs that were nominated were great!"

Lionblaze nodded. "Oh yes. I read all of them quite often, and I can't help but laugh my head off every time."

Jayfeather looked confused. "You laughed your head off? Do you need treatment for that?"

"Not literally, bro," the golden tom meowed. "It's just a figure of speech."

"Oh."

Lionblaze unfolded a pink notecard. "Your nominees for 'Best Warriors Spoof' are: The Pinestep Show (Warrior Cats, Fights, Truth of Dare, Pranks MORE) by nocabbages, Fastblaze's World Tour by Fastblaze789, Warrior's Couple's Counseling by Brighteyes of Thunderclan, and _Win a Date with Nightcloud_, by Tansyheart."

"Too bad _The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show_ wasn't nominated," Jayfeather meowed. "That one is my favorite spoof."

"Well, it was nominated the same number of times as _Win a Date with Nightcloud,_ but Tansy didn't think it was fair if two of her spoofs were nominated," the golden host explained. "She wanted to give other spoofs a chance."

The blind tom nodded. "She's so nice. Isn't Tansy great?"

"You're just saying that because she made you cookies yesterday," Lionblaze muttered.

"She makes good cookies," Jayfeather meowed, shrugging.

The golden warrior shook his head. "Whatever. That's not important right now. Let's just announce the winner."

Jayfeather unfolded a second pink notecard, but didn't read it because he was blind. "And the winner is..._Win a Date with Nightcloud_!"

"The votes for this category were actually really close!" Lionblaze informed the audience. "The was another spoof that nearly tied with Tansy's."

"Yep," the gray host meowed. "But anyway, we just want to say that we love all four spoofs that were nominated. The couples' counseling one is hilarious because of Mapleshade and Hawkfrost, and the world tour is awesome because it's almost educational...kind of."

"It's funny. That's the main thing," the golden host added.

Jayfeather suddenly heaved a heavy sigh. "It's time to present the award for 'Honorary Worst Warriors Fanfiction Ever Written', isn't it?"

Lionblaze nodded. "Yes it is! This one was so close...not really. It was between Starkit's Prophecy and Hidden Prophecies, but when we read the two back-to-back, it came down to one thing: we could actually read Hidden Prophecies."

"He's right," the gray tom added. "The grammar in that story isn't nearly as bad as it is in Starkit's Prophecy. As I said earlier- that one made my eyes bleed."

"And I could literally feel my brain cells die!" Lionblaze meowed. "Starkit is absolutely the worst protagonist ever, too many toms love her, she turned Hawkfrost into a good guy, she doesn't even look like a normal cat, and she tried to get us to believe in some twoleg savior we'd never heard of and basically said she was that savior in her Christmas special! We don't even know what Christmas is!"

Jayfeather shook his head. "Nope. And then there's the fact that when Blackstar tried snuggling with her, she accused him of molesting her, but then when she snuggled with him, it was fine? That's a double standard! And don't forget that a female fathered Starkit's kits, and that's not even possible!"

"So, in other words, the unfortunate winner of 'Honorary Worst Warriors Fanfiction Ever Written' is...Starkit's Prophecy," Lionblaze announced without any enthusiasm.

"I bet you're all shocked, right?" the gray host asked. "I know I am."

The golden warrior nodded. "So am I. Not."

Jayfeather sighed. "Just thinking about that story is giving me another headache. Please tell me the next categories will be easier."

"I think so," Lionblaze meowed. "We only have the canon character categories left."

"Awesome," the blind tom meowed. "I'm going to go get a Dr. Pepper. Go to commercial."

The golden host turned to face the camera. "When we come back, we'll present the winners of 'Best Canon Protagonist' and 'Best Canon Antagonist'. Stay tuned!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**(A/N: I fixed the last chapter. Sorry about that. One is entitled to a few small errors, right? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the accidental episode of Win a Date with Nightcloud.)**_

At the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards

"Welcome back to the 2014 Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards!" Lionblaze meowed. "Did you all enjoy the commercial break? I heard you got see a rerun of Win a Date with Nightcloud. The one with Ashfur and Berrynose, right? That's a good one."

"But now we're back to present the next two awards, so forget all about Nightcloud!" Jayfeather added. "Besides, can't that girl pick one tom and settled down already? I think she's dated every tom who's ever loved! PICK ONE!"

The golden-colored host laughed. "Oh, just let her be. She just wants to make sure she finds the right tom. It's not like Crowfeather was that great."

The gray host sighed. "Right. He's the worst father ever!"

"Who's sitting in the front row watching his sons host this award show," Crowfeather muttered from his seat. "You wouldn't catch me here if Breezepelt were hosting. Who's the bad dad now?"

"Still you," Jayfeather growled.

Lionblaze nudged his brother sharply in the side. "Be nice. At least he came."

"Mom forced him to. Squirrelflight didn't have to force Bramblestar to come. He came to see us voluntarily because he's proud of his sons- even though we're not really his."

"Let it go, brother," the golden host mewed. "Let's just carry on with the show."

Jayfeather sighed. "Fine. The next category is 'Best Canon Protagonist'. Your nominees are Ivypool, me, Hollyleaf, and Firestar!"

"Yay!" Crowfeather, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Bramblestar cheered from the front row. "Go Jay-Jay and Holly-kins!"

"You four be quiet," 'Jay-Jay' hissed. "I'm trying to run a show here. I don't need all of my parents interrupting!"

Lionblaze unfolded a pink notecard, ready to announce the winner. "And the best protagonist is...Ivypool!"

The silvery-white she-cat looked surprised to be named the winner and slowly stood up from her seat to pad up to the stage and recieve her 'catrophy'. A pale gray she-cat, who had been sitting beside Ivypool, leaped up from her chair and raced her sister to the stage.

"No!" Dovewing cried. "It can't be true! Ivy couldn't have won! I'm supposed to win!"

Jayfeather rolled his un-seeing eyes. "Dovewing, you weren't even nominated for this category."

"I demand a recount! I deserve to win! I saved all four Clans with my amazing hearing powers! All the toms love me! I should be the winner! Not Ivypool! Me! Me! ME!"

"Security!" Lionblaze called.

Brokenstar, Blackstar, and Darkstripe padded out onto the stage. The ragged-looking brown tabby in the sparking pink sweater swatted Dovewing with Ivypool's trophy. "Don't interrupt the show!"

"But I'm awesome!" she cried.

"And now you're going to die," he growled, grabbing her scruff and hauling her backstage.

Ivypool took one look at the hosts and her now damaged catrophy decided she rather hurry backstage to rescue her sister from the security guard and his minions.

"Well...that was interesting," Lionblaze meowed.

"Yes it was," Jayfeather agreed. "Now on to the next category. We'll be presenting the award for 'Best Canon Antagonist'."

The golden colored tom unfolded another pink notecard. "Your nominees for 'Best Canon Antagonist' are: Mapleshade, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Scourge."

The blind host wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh...I hate all of them so much! It's too bad Brokenstar wasn't nominated. At least he's good now. He uses his strength for the good of all cats by working security while all those others are languishing away in prison!"

"Well, at least they aren't here to kill their competition and claim the catrophy," Lionblaze meowed. "Brokenstar will be accepting the award on the winner's behalf since he's the only villain who isn't locked up."

Jayfeather took a deep breath, ready to announce which villain was voted the best. "And the winner is...Mapleshade!"

"Good for her!" the golden host meowed. "Or bad for her, depending on how you look at it."

"Brokenstar can take her the catrophy the next he visits her at Firestar's Good and Moral Cat Correctional Facility," the gray tom meowed.

Lionblaze shook his head in confusion. "I don't know why anyone would WANT to visit her. She's the most evil cat in the history of everything!"

"That's just your opinion, brother," Jayfeather meowed. "Not everyone thinks she's so bad. I would have voted for Tigerstar if the hosts were allowed to vote."

"Well, we weren't," the golden warrior muttered. "Anyway, we're going to take a short break. After these commercials, we'll be presenting the final two categories: 'Best Canon Supporting Character' and 'Best Canon Couple'. Stay tuned!"


	17. Chapter 17

At the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards

"And we're back!" Lionblaze meowed. "Are you ready for us to present the last two awards?"

Jayfeather shifted beside the podium. "I'll be glad when we're done. This stage is really hot."

"Be glad neither of us has black fur," the golden host mewed. "Then we'd be miserable."

"I know. Hollyleaf's probably glad she didn't have to host."

Lionblaze shook out his pelt. "I'm sure she is. She's just glad she was nominated for 'Best Canon Protagonist'. She was afraid she's be nominated for the antagonist category."

"I'm glad she wasn't," Jayfeather meowed. "She's not evil. She went a bit crazy for a little while, but she's better now. She hasn't threatened to force-feed Mom deathberries in a whole week!"

"Nope. She's getting better every day."

The gray host unfolded a pink notecard and pretended to read it. "And now it's time to present the award for 'Best Canon Supporting Character'. Your nominees are: Sandstorm, Ravenpaw, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt."

Lionblaze's eyes widened. "Four cats that were major characters from the original six books? Wow! Well, I guess that makes sense. Those were the best in the whole series."

"And those are some seriously awesome supporting characters," Jayfeather added. "Although personally I would have said Yellowfang's the best."

"Well, I would have said Bramblestar's the best," the golden host meowed.

"Thanks, son!" a dark tabby tom called from the front row.

A dark gray, almost black tom also sitting in the front row gave the tabby an angry look. "He's my son!"

"I raised him, so he's mine!" Bramblestar hissed.

"He has my genes, so he's mine!" Crowfeather spat.

"You're the worst dad ever!" the ThunderClan leader snarled.

"Well, I need a non-evil son to be proud of!"

"You don't deserve to be proud of Lionblaze OR Jayfeather!"

The hosts sighed loudly as the two toms fought over them. "So, Jay, should we call Brokenstar out?" Lionblaze asked.

A dark ginger she-cat in the front row shook her head. "There's no need for that!" she called, pulling a frying pan out from under her seat and hitting Crowfeather over the head with it.

"Um...thanks, Mom," the golden host mewed.

"Was it Squirrelflight or Leafpool that hit Crowfeather this time?" Jayfeather asked.

"Squirrelflight," Lionblaze replied.

The gray host nodded. "Cool. I love it when they hurt Crowfeather."

"Shall we announce the winner now?"

Jayfeather sighed. "Oh yeah...we're hosting an award show. I almost forgot."

Lionblaze unfolded another pink notecard. "And the winner of 'Best Canon Supporting Character' is...Cinderpelt!"

"Sadly, Cinderpelt couldn't be here today because she's at a therapy session working out her issues with the badger that killed her, so Leafpool will be accepting the award in her behalf," the gray tom meowed.

"Yay!" the tabby-and-white she-cat meowed from the front row. "I'll totally give her the catrophy...maybe. It would look so nice in my den, though."

The golden warrior sighed. "Stealing isn't nice, Mom."

"Anyway, we're down to the last category," Jayfeather meowed. "It's time for the category you've all been waiting for...'Best Canon Couple'."

Lionblaze unfolded yet another pink notecard. "Your nominees for 'Best Canon Couple' are: Graystripe and Silverstream, Firestar and Sandstorm, Bumblestripe and Dovewing, and Bramblestar and Squirrelflight!"

The gray host smiled as he prepared to announce the winner. "I do hope _Millie _isn't here right now."

"Why's that?" Lionblaze asked mischievously.

"Because she might just be a little angry with the results.

The golden warrior nodded with understanding. "Oh...I bet I know who won."

"It's...Graystripe and Silverstream!" Jayfeather announced.

The gray tom, who was sitting in the third row with Silverstream, looked horrified. "No! I can't win! Recount the votes!"

"Sorry, Graystripe, you won by a landslide," Lionblaze mewed. "There was no competition."

"But Millie will kill me!"

Jayfeather shrugged. "We don't care."

The gray tom quickly stood up and padded to the aisle. "I think I'll just be going now. I need to go buy a dozen roses...and maybe a box of fine Swiss chocolates..."

Lionblaze laughed as Graystripe ran off, leaving Silverstream looking confused and hurt. "Well...somebody's going to be in the dog house tonight with both of his ladies. Anyway, that's it for the awards!"

"It's been fun hosting," Jayfeather added. "Despite the headaches it's caused me."

"I think Crowfeather will have the worst headache when he wakes up," the golden host observed.

The blind host nodded. "Probably. Anyway, thank you for watching the 2014 Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards! Tansy's going to do a recap after the next commercial break, so stay tuned!"


	18. Chapter 18

The 2014 Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards Recap

Tansy sat alone backstage, typing up a news report for Rosepetal to take back to ClanTV News.

_The winner of 'Best One-shot' was __To Be the Best__. Coming in second place was __You are My Sunshine__, and third place was tied between __StarClan Discovery__ and __Bramblestar's Letter__. The votes were very close for all four._

_The winner of 'Best Warriors Crossover' was Hollyleaf's Pokemon Journey. Coming in second place was Warriors Meet Seekers, and third place was tied between Les Meowsrables and Kirby Comes to the Forest. The votes were very close for all four._

_The winner of 'Best Tragedy' was Trapped in Ice. Coming in second place was What is There to Do? Third place was Beautiful Insanity and fourth place was Love, Loss, and the Search for a Place Called Home. The votes were very close for all four._

_The winner of 'Best Story about Friendship' was Apprentice and Pregnant by a landslide. Coming in second place was A Sliver of Light, and third place was tied between Find Me Where the Roses Grow and GalaxyClan Challenge 1: Secrets of Life. _

_The winner of 'Best Romance' was What is There to Do? Coming in second place was Blue Shadows, third place was Cross My Heart, and fourth place was From Afar. What is There to Do? and Blue Shadows were very close. They were tied until the last day of voting._

_The winner of 'Best Action/Adventure' was Warriors: Black and White. Coming in second place was The Darkest of Hearts, and third place was tied between The Southern Clans: The Heart of a Badger and Snatched: The Story of Snowkit. Warriors: Black and White and The Darkest of Hearts were very close. They were tied until the last day of voting.  
_

_The winner of 'Best Fanfiction Protagonist' was Tansy by a landslide. Coming in second place was Blueshadow, third place was Whitepetal, and fourth place was Darksky and Snowstar._

_The winner of 'Most "Interesting" Trollfic' was Obsidianwing's Quest. Second place was tied between Sunshinekit's Destiny and The Sparkle Chronicles: Book 1: Sparklefur's Destiny. Coming in at third place was Hope of a Clan. The votes were very close for all four._

_The winner of 'Best Warriors Spoof' was Win a Date with Nightcloud. Coming in at second place was Warrior's Couple's Counseling. Third place was tied between The Pinestep Show and Fastblaze's World Tour. The votes for Win a Date with Nightcloud and Warrior's Couple's Counseling were very close. They were never tied, but were always within one vote of each other until the last day of voting._

_The winner of 'Honorary Worst Warriors Fanfiction Ever Written' was Starkit's Prophecy.  
_

_The winner of 'Best Canon Protagonist' was Ivypool by quite a few votes. Coming in at second place was Hollyleaf, third place was Jayfeather, and fourth place was Firestar._

_The winner of 'Best Canon Antagonist' was Mapleshade. Second place was tied between Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Coming in at third place was Scourge. The votes were very close for all four._

_The winner of 'Best Canon Supporting Character' was Cinderpelt by a landslide. Coming in at second place was Graystripe, third place was Sandstorm, and fourth place was Ravenpaw._

_The winners of 'Best Canon Couple' were Graystripe and Silverstream by a landslide. Second place was tied between Bumblestripe and Dovewing _and _Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Coming in at third place were Firestar and Sandstorm._

_The closest categories were: 'Best One-shot', 'Best Crossover', and 'Best Tragedy'- in that order._

_The biggest landslides were: 'Best Canon Couple' by eight votes, 'Best Fanfiction Protagonist' by seven votes, and 'Best Canon Supporting Character' by six votes._

_There_, Tansy thought as she stopped typing to read through her report. _This looks good. I think I'm finally done with this! It only took me twenty-five days to complete! Time to throw a party! And brag a little, too..._


End file.
